


Halloween at the Opera House

by AmieWritesFic



Series: Van Gogh's Lost Ear [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Costumes, Dancing, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Not Blaine Friendly, Past Klaine, some naughty words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: Kurt invites Sebastian to his company Halloween party. The atmosphere brings up a lot of past memories and confessions.





	1. Masking It

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this in two parts. I am sorry it's taking so long. I had family visiting and work has been crazy.  
> But I had a surge of writing desire tonight because i'm feeling kind of lonely. I decided to come to NYC for my birthday, but i've spent the whole day alone and nothings gone right. 
> 
> Anyways, part one: It's Halloween 2016 so its a Monday and the Opera House is dark (aka no show running) for the night. We're getting a lot of Sebastian backstory here and so Kurt character development.  
> part two: resolution and development

Sebastian shifted awkwardly in front of the theatre. His mask was pulled up over his forehead and his Victorian tux was starting to feel itchy. He had no one to blame but himself for his discomfort. When Kurt asked if he wanted to go to a Halloween party at his work, he should have known costumes would be involved. And when he was told it was a Victorian Masquerade, he should have known Kurt would want to be overtly authentic. He never should have admitted to not having Halloween plans, or maybe he should have come up with an excuse this morning when Kurt dropped off his costume and Peggy Sue before work. Unfortunately, he didn’t and now he was standing on the sidewalk alone, waiting for Kurt, and covered in thick cumbersome fabric.

“You clean up nice, Smythe.” A voice from behind him, chimed. Sebastian turned to nag Kurt about being late, but he was stopped short when he saw the man in front of him. “Seb, you’re staring. Did I get hit with bird shit, or something?”

Sebastian was stunned. Kurt looked hot. Granted he always knew Kurt was good looking. He used to try and mask it with thinly veiled insults, but Sebastian is not blind. But the Kurt before him was leagues beyond any version of the man he knew. Kurt had on a fitted Victorian tux with leather gloves and his hair left soft and fluffy. His long limbs accentuated in fabrics Sebastian didn’t know the name of. His crystal blue eyes stood bold against the black lace mask tied tightly around his head. His defined jaw and soft lips on display. Sebastian was in awe.

“You look amazing.” Sebastian finally muttered. He quickly adjusted his mask to hide his blushing.

“Not so bad, yourself, Mr. Smythe.” Kurt winked and lead the way into the Opera House. The party was already in full swing when they entered. People milled about the lobby, ordering drinks and eating. The theater itself was filled with live music and dancing. “What shall we do first? Eat, drink, dance?”

“Let’s get a drink, first. Then you can let me show you how a master lights up a dance floor.” Sebastian said, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s shoulder.

“Oh please, I could dance circles around you. Literally. I have 5 years of ballet under my belt.” Kurt playfully nudged Sebastian.

“5 years? That’s cute. Come back to me when you’ve had 15 years of ballet, contemporary, and tap.” Sebastian walked towards the bar but soon realized that Kurt had not followed him. “What?”

Kurt shook his head, “You are constantly surprising me, Sebastian. Next thing you’ll tell me you’re a virgin.”

Sebastian’s cheeks turned pink and pulled Kurt into a secluded alcove. “Not even a little bit. But I may have exaggerated a bit.”

“What do you mean?”

“Those hook ups, I bragged about. Most of them were just making out, maybe some dry humping. But until college, I had only slept with one guy and…actually never mind.”

“Oh no you don’t. This is literally shattering my entire view on who you are. You better finish that sentence!”

“You first. This is one of my deepest darkest secrets. And that kind of information isn’t free.”

Kurt thought for a moment, “I’ve accidently had a threesome.”

“How in the world do you accidently have a threesome?”

“When I first moved here, I was feeling really lonely, so I actually got a Grindr account. I met this guy and we got some drinks and went back to his place. Halfway through sex, his boyfriend walked in and I was so embarrassed and apologizing. But then it turns out, it’s a thing they do. They bring home guys to share. So even though it wasn’t the plan, I had a threesome.”

Sebastian cracked up and started to walk into the theater to dance. The bar all but forgotten. “Oh my god, that’s the best thing I’ve heard in my life. I can’t believe you did something like that!”

Kurt followed after him in a huff. “It’s not something I’m making a habit of. Now tell me your secret. It’s only fair.”

Sebastian took a deep breath. “I lost my virginity to a girl. Her name is Mallory and I met her in France. We were the only American’s in the school and we kind of clung to each other. I wasn’t sure about being gay and we were so close, so I dated her. We had sex and then….”

“Then what?”

“Then,” Sebastian pulls Kurt in to dance to the waltz that the band was playing, “ you told another secret to earn the right to the rest of the story.”

“Just cruel.” Kurt smiled as he let Sebastian take the lead. “Fine. But this is kind of more of Blaine’s secret than mine. When we were together, our first time I bottomed, but after that he only wanted me to top. I topped in the threesome too.”

“Yea, I knew about Blaine being a bottom. It practically radiates off him. I’m gonna need something juicier.”

Kurt sighed. “Fine. I got so frustrated with always topping, that I bought a vibrator just so I could feel something up my ass.”

Sebastian was shocked to hear how open Kurt spoke about this stuff. He always thought of him as a very timid person. “Wow! That’s kind of hot, Hummel.”

“Your turn. Tell!”

Sebastian summoned courage, “After Mal and I had sex, I cried. I realized that I was not happy. The only thing that got me over the edge was the Jonas Brothers poster next to her bed. I felt like the worst person, so I cried. We broke up and she hated me for a while. I eventually told her the truth and we’re friends now, but it made the rest of my time in France miserable. The first week I was back in Ohio, I went out and met some guy. I thought having sex with him would help me really understand my sexuality. After that I knew I was gay, but my self-worth was in the shitter. It made me a bit of an asshole, like because I hated myself, I wanted everyone as miserable as me. Unfortunately, that is when you met me.”

They had stopped dancing, but still stood close. Kurt looked past the mask, deep in to Sebastian’s eyes. “I feel like I know you so much better now. Here I thought you were just some high school bully, but in reality, we had a lot in common.”

“What do you mean?”

“Before we met, before I even met Blaine, I was a very angry and confused kid. I struggled with losing my mother, being gay, being bullied. Just feeling like I never belonged. I was known for being an ‘Ice Queen’ and I would use my wit to cut down anyone I deemed a threat. I can’t even begin to say how many friendships I’ve warped because of it. I figured I attack them before they attack me. I actually think I’d have gotten along with Quinn and Santana sooner if I was just a warmer person.”

“What changed? No offense, but you never seemed that hard-hearted while I knew you. I mean, you still had a serpent’s bite, but it was all heat. I never read it as Ice Queen.”

“I got sexually assaulted by Karofsky. He then threatened my life if I told anyone. I kind of just tried to be invisible after that. I was still healing emotionally from my dad falling into a coma from a heart attack. It was just all too much and I was terrified every day. So with the help of Blaine, who I met while spying, I transferred to Dalton. I was safe and I got my wish to be invisible, but I still hated it. I think playing ensemble to The Blaine Show, helped me gain the fire I needed to become the Kurt you know and dream about.”

“Dave Karofsky did what?” Sebastian pulled away from Kurt. How did he not know that?

“Blaine told me, when I was caught spying, to stand up to my bullies. When I did, Karofsky attack kissed me. He was so angry about it, and I was so scared he’d try something worse. He’s so much bigger than me, I’d never be able to fight him off. Luckily, he just slammed his fist into the locker and threatened me. It took me a few years to move past it. I’m on good terms with Dave now, but he knows I’ll never forget or forgive him for stealing my first kiss with a guy.”

“Holy shit, Kurt. I had no idea that happened. I thought with how close you seemed after his…attempt, that he was your friend.”

“We’re civil and I want nothing but happiness for him. I get why he hated me so much and where his anger came from, but I wish things were different.” Kurt wrapped his arms around himself. “I think I could use that drink, now.”

Sebastian stood there watching Kurt weave through the crowd back out to the lobby. “Shit.”

 


	2. Behind the Iron Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the Halloween party and much more is revealed as the boys get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Life got a little hectic and i had a serious of performances and such. But finally a second chapter!

Sebastian pushed through the crowd after Kurt. He found him at one of the small bars set up in the lobby. “Kurt, I am sorry I upset you. I had no idea that you went through all of that in high school. It makes me feel even worse for how awful I was to you.”

Kurt sipped the beer he was handed. He didn’t normally talk about what happened with Karofsky. It was a dark part of his past that he liked to leave alone. But something about Sebastian made him want to share every part of his life story. “It’s fine, Bas. I’m really fine, i just don’t talk about it often.”

“How about we rewind? We go back to our fun little game of talking about my embarrassing past sexual experiences and leave the serious stuff for less public and fun affairs.”

“Wait, is there more to the story then you crying after sex?” Kurt blurted out, drawing attention of the bartender, who was trying way to hard not to giggle.

Sebastian, blushing, pulled Kurt away from her and other prying ears and back towards to dance floor. “Not really. Mal is one of my closest friends, even though she still lives in France. But like I said, I only was with the one guy until college, or as you may know him, ‘the man of my dreams for 20 minutes’ at Scandals. And in college, my number is still pretty low compared to how I acted. I mean, you probably have had more sex than me, in reality.”

Kurt was truly stunned at that fact. “I’ve only been with 4 people. And one of those was more of an interesting bonus. But I mean, Blaine and I were together for a while, so I guess it’s not a crazy notion.” He said more to himself, but still out loud.

“See. In 4 years of undergrad school, I had sex maybe once every couple months with a handful of guys. And when I was home for breaks, not at all. Since I’ve moved here, I haven’t really been on the lookout. My life’s been very school centric and then I got Van Gogh, who is a handful. Hanging out with you has been the bulk of my social life in Boston.” Sebastian trailed off as the song they were dancing to came to an end. He never realized how lonely he was in Boston before Kurt came around. He was just so easy to get on with and open up to. Sebastian had never really had that in anyone since Mallory.

The music became more upbeat and Kurt realized how closely Sebastian had been holding him. He took a step back and danced more to the tempo. When he realized Sebastian was just standing there, he quirked his head. “Why aren’t you dancing?”

Sebastian shook his head from his own thoughts, “Sorry. Just kinda zoned out, I guess. Usually when I’m out this late, it’s at a library. Maybe I’m getting too old and tired to party” He said with a laugh, joining Kurt in his shimmy dancing.

“We’re only in our mid-twenties. And if you’re old, then I’m even older!” Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s hand and twirled him around. “I gotta ask though, if you were such a sexual novice, why did you act like such an expert in high school? I mean, I know why you were a jerk, but why the act of being such a sex god?”

“Promise not to get upset?” Sebastian spun Kurt and pulled him flush to his body so that Kurt was facing away from him. He did not want to look Kurt in the eyes when he answered this.

“Promise.”

“Blaine.” Sebastian swallowed as he felt Kurt tense slightly in his arms. “He was a Dalton celebrity and I had literally zero friends in Ohio. So I figured if I snagged Blaine, I’d be more popular with the Warblers. The way they described him was as this confident, gorgeous, sexpot with a sweet and innocent boyfriend. So me, being the jerk I was, figured I’d have to seem like a better deal than whomever that innocent boyfriend was. I had to seem like a less than innocent, experienced, worldly man. Then when I met you, you were much feistier than I imagined but you still seemed wound tight. So it was pretty obvious that you had probably never done, nor wanted to do, anything sexual and that Blaine was possibly going to get bored with that. I thought acting like that, would win him over and I’d figure it out from there.”

“Oh.”

“But as time went on, I just was having too much fun bothering you and having our spats. Soon it became less about getting Blaine and more about messing with you. I’ve never met anyone who could keep up with me like that, other than my sister.”

Kurt turned in Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian was expecting him to be furious, but instead he looked amused. “You know what’s funny? When Blaine and I were just friends, I was very innocent. They entire concept of what sex is scared me, mainly because I never thought I’d have anyone in my life who’d be willing. But when we started dating, it was always me who was ready for the next step before Blaine. In fact, I was the first one to breech the topic of having sex but Blaine wasn’t there yet. When you came along, I was threatened a little, but ultimately, I kind of hoped it’d put a fire under Blaine’s ass and convince him that he was just as horny as I was. And if I’m being completely honest, I really enjoyed our banter, too.” Kurt leaned into whisper into Sebastian’s ear, “And I mean, I REALLY enjoyed it.” With that he turned  around again and pressed his back against Sebastian, slowly grinding his hips.

“Kurt.” Sebastian said in a strained voice as he rested his forehead on Kurt’s shoulder and moved his hands to his hips. But before he could get to involved in Kurt’s grinding hips, Kurt pulled away with a turn and a wink heading towards the lobby.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m very ready to head out of here. You coming?” Kurt said coyly.

Sebastian took a moment to collect himself before following and saying to himself, “This man is going to be the death of me.”

* * *

 

Kurt lead them all the way to the coat check and then the sidewalk. He hailed a cab and gestured for Sebastian to climb in first. As the cab made its way to Sebastian’s building, the two men sat in tense silence. It wasn’t until they were in the elevator when Sebastian broke the quiet.

“What was that all about?”

“What ever do you mean, Sebby?”

“The grinding and winking and flirting. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed every second, but lets get on the same page here. I’m kind of in the dark.”

With a smirk Kurt replied, “It was me having a little fun with another man for the first time in a long time. If you read into it more, then I’m sorry.”

They were at the door of Sebastian’s neighbor, who was watching the dogs for them. Sebastian knocked on the door, “Kurt, you were talking about being horny and then you grind your ass against me. I don’t think it’s a fluke for me to think that there was something more behind it.”

They door opened to reveal a very tired looking teenage girl. “Hey, Mr. Smythe. The fur babies are sleeping on the couch with Jinx. Come on in and grab them.” She stepped back to allow them in.

Sebastian and Kurt found the corgi’s curled up against the neighbor’s tabby cat. Very carefully, they picked up the dogs. Kurt headed into the hallway and Sebastian stayed back to pay the girl. “Thanks, Brynn.” Sebastian said, handing her a few twenties, “There’s a bit extra for you because it’s so late and you have school tomorrow.”

Brynn shrugged, “Doesn’t bother me, I’m usually up late anyways. Mom’s the one who minds. But thank you anyways. Jinx just loves Van Gogh so much and Peggy seemed to fit right in. So any time you and your boyfriend need a dog sitter, feel free to ask.”

“Kurt’s just a friend, Brynn.”

“Could’ve fooled me with what I heard when I opened the door.”

“Good night, Brynn.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and joined Kurt in the hallway. They went next door to gather up Peggy’s leash. Sebastian really wanted to finish the conversation from before. “Do you want a coffee or anything before you have to head back?”

“No, I’m ok. We should get going.” Kurt leashed up Peggy, who had woken up during the walk from next door. She was nudging at Van Gogh to wake him too. “Come on Peg, let him sleep.”

“Kurt, we should talk about earlier.” Sebastian didn’t know why the flirting got to him so much. They flirted plenty since deciding to become friends.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Bas. I got a little caught up in the mood and the music.” Kurt headed to the door, “Please don’t read too much into it. It’s better that way. I’ll see you Friday for our park day.” And with that he was gone.

Sebastian flopped onto the couch. He didn’t understand why Kurt’s dismissal hurt so much. Instead of allowing himself to dwell on it too much, he headed to bed. Hopefully to get some sleep before his full class schedule the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the photos of the locations and such can be located here: https:// vangoghslostearseries. shutterfly. com/  
> just remove the spaces. 
> 
> Mallory i picture to look like Emilia Clarke and Brynn looks like Brynn from Dance Moms  
> Next part of the series should be up soon and it will be more Kurt centric.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to add pictures but have no idea how to do so. So should i just make a tumblr or something of that sort? Or if someone does know, please help!


End file.
